


You Raise Me Up

by tomatopudding



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was informed that the dialogue that occurs while JD is eating cereal is, in fact, from Grey's Anatomy. I didn't realize I was copying it and I apologize. Or maybe that's what inspired this piece...

Sacred Heart hospital was usually a happy and sunny place, where patients were cured and doctors coexisted peacefully with the surgeon, nurses, and even the janitorial staff (well, most of the time anyway). All of this occurred partially because Sacred Heart was in California (and we all know how beautiful California is) and partially because of the presence of one certain carefree, daydreaming doctor by the name of JD Dorian.

On this certain day in the middle of May, however, Sacred Heart was not its usual colourful place. Everyone knew that it was JD’s absence that cause this gloom. Turk was moody and sullen without his Vanilla Bear to joke around with, Elliot was uncharacteristically silent, Carla went about her work robotically, the Janitor was reduced to actually doing work now that he didn’t have someone to prank, even Perry Cox, who claimed to hate JD with all of his being, wasn’t ranting quite as vehemently as normal.

That evening, the three doctors (yes, even Perry) and one nurse congregated at the apartment JD shared with Turk and Carla. They stood in the kitchen, looking out into the living room where JD sat, stuffing handful after handful of some sugary cereal into his mouth.

‘He’s eating all my cereal,’ Turk complained.

‘I think he’s sitting on my keys,’ Elliot commented.

‘He’s eating only the marshmallows! The best part!’ Turk continued.

‘I know we should really go get him to move, but he looks so comfortable,’ Carla sighed.

JD, who had most likely heard everything they had said, suddenly stood and strode over, shoving the cereal box into Turk’s chest before storming off down the hall. They could hear a door slam.

The next day found JD at the hospital, but still in his depressed mood. He was sitting in one of the conference rooms with two piles of charts in manila folders on the table in front of him. Perry could see him sitting with his shoulders slumped, he walked into the room and stood across the table from JD. It was a shock to the older doctor how different his protégé looked. The usually styled hair was free of product and lay flat on his head, hanging to just below his ears, he was unshaven and had three-day stubble as well as huge bags under his eyes. Perry swiped a finger across his nose and crossed his arms.

‘Snap out of it, Newbie, I know you lost a patient and got a lawsuit slapped on you at the same time, but that’s no reason to stop living.’

JD looked up at his mentor for a moment, then his eyes settled back on the files.

‘Look, Carol, I don’t know what the mean man said to get your panties all on a twist, but—’

A small mumble form JD stopped Perry’s rant.

‘What?’

‘ “Where’s my wife?” he said,’ JD told him, ‘Over and over again. “Where’s my wife? Where’s my wife? You killed her! You killed my wife!” ’ JD’s voice, which had escalated into almost a yell, fell back down into a whisper and he gestured to one the piles of files, ‘These are the people I’ve saved,’ he murmured, ‘and these,’ he pointed to the other, larger pile, ‘are the people I’ve killed.’

‘Look, Newbie,’ Perry said, dropping his rant stance and sitting across from the younger doctor, ‘Look at me. Look!’

JD looked up and met the other man’s eyes.

‘You’re a doctor. Doctors mess up, even great doctors mess up! And, sure, you lose patients, but you save some too, and that’s the payoff, that’s the prize that you get.’

JD sighed and broke the eye contact.

‘Yeah.’

Perry circled around to JD’s side of the table and closed the blinds on the conference room’s window before kneeling down to wrap his arms around the younger man. JD leaned into his mentor’s embrace gratefully.

‘You’ll get through this, JD,’ Perry said soothingly, ‘We’ll help you get through this. But we can’t help you of you just shut us out.’

JD nodded into Perry’s chest before the two doctors pulled apart.

‘Okay, Newbie?’

‘Okay.’

Perry gave JD a rare smile before sinking back into his usual grumpy exterior.

‘Come on then, Candi, I’ve been taking over your patients and they’re missing your womanly touch.’

JD smiled.

‘Thanks, Dr. Cox.’

‘Whatever, Judy.’


End file.
